Sonic Boom: Join the Team
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Team Sonic is getting crushed by the Lightning Bolts Society in sports by losing against them. Unable to beat the gang, they ask Shadow the Hedgehog to join in the team.


**This is similar to the episode Join The Scream from Monster High. I don't own it.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic and his friends were doing the best they can to win against the Lightning Bolt Society in sports and dangerous tasks but they didn't succeed easily as they thought it would be. Team Sonic were defeated and fell into depression by this.

"Man, we suck" Knuckles groans.

"How are they able to beat us that easily?" Sonic said.

"I don't know, pal. But we can't give up now" Tails sighs.

"Perhaps we can have that snake girl put the bad luck curse on the Lightning Bolts gang" Sticks suggested.

"No, Sticks. That's cheating. That will get us disqualified" Amy said.

Then something hit Sonic, "We can ask Shadow, he's fast as me" Sonic said.

"But he's too stubborn" Tails said.

"Not yet he won't be" Sonic chuckled, "Come on, guys. Let's find his shack in the jungle"

 **xxx**

With Shadow, he was having a deep relaxation near his shack. He was sitting in his meditation position, inhaling and exhaling slowly, having his arms spread out like an eagle to feel the cool air running through. Nebula was lifting weights with the heavy ton dumbbell with her super strength.

"Focus Shadow" Shadow whispered to himself and placed his hands on his knees.

Nebula was finished lifting weights, panting out, "Phew, that was great"

"Well, I wonder what Faker is doing" Shadow wondered with his eyes closed.

"Probably on a date with Amy" Nebula shrugs.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sticks screamed in his name out.

"AAHH!" Shadow sprung up from his meditation and gets in his fighting stance.

"What are you all doing here?!" Shadow asked angrily to the Sonic Team.

"Well, we need your help Shadow to beat the Lighting Bolt Society" Sonic said.

"Uh huh, not interested" Shadow crossed his arms.

Nebula rolled her eyes and glanced at the gang, "I heard you guys are getting crushed by the bad team. I'm sure Shadow will help you" she smiled.

"Nuh uh! I don't join in teams. Forget it" Shadow refused.

"Shadow, they need your help. Please" Nebula begged him.

"No thanks" Shadow looks away but suddenly got hit in the head by the soccer ball, "OW! Hey!"

"Sorry, didn't see you" a weasel bandit said, "It's been so easy to beat the Sonic Team. I kinda forgot you rodents were even here" he laughed along with Dave the intern, Willy the Walrus, and so forth. They walk away while laughing.

Shadow rubs his head as he growls, "On second thought, I changed my mind. Fine, I'll join you guys. I'll teach them what happens when they mess with us" Shadow said, holding his hand for a shake.

"I knew you would say yes" Sonic smirked and shakes Shadow's hand.

"Hmph, someone get me a uniform" Shadow said.

* * *

Later Shadow wore a blue tank-top with the Sonic Team's logo.

"You look great Shadow" Tails thumbs up.

"Hmph" Shadow scoffs in annoyance.

"Wipe off that frown" Sonic said.

"Shut up. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this to kick the team idiots' butts for kicking the ball in my head" Shadow grumbled.

"Okay then, but let's go now" Sonic pats his shoulder. Shadow slaps it off and follows, ready for the match.

 **xxx**

At the soccer arena, Sonic Team arrived along with Shadow, he glared at the other team for hitting him in the face.

"You're so dead, each one of you" Shadow said quietly. They got to the line, ready to play.

The coach blew the whistle to begin the game. Dave the intern was the goalie and Shadow really did not like that guy. Sonic was the goalie since he's fast to catch the soccer ball.

He kicks it aside Dave and Amy ran to the ball, but Willy the Walrus runs at her and tackles her.

"Ow!" Amy grunts at the impact.

Shadow did not have time to go help her, he was too focused on helping the Sonic Team win against the Lightning Bolt Society gang.

He managed to get pass the players and kick the ball to the goal easily without having the goalie catching the ball.

Shadow did this like 10 times in less than 5 minutes before the game was over.

"Wow! Impressive Shadow!" Sticks cheered out. But the Lighting Bolt Society was not happy.

"Dude, that was great!" Sonic said.

"Thanks. This isn't over yet. What other sports do we play against the Lightning Bolt Society?" Shadow asked, putting his hands on his hips.

 **xxx**

They later played tennis against each other, Knuckles was among those who started. Dave hits the tennis ball with the racket as the ball goes over the net to Knuckles but he missed the shot. That is until Shadow whacks the ball with his racket hard.

The ball went passed Dave and the score was 3 – 0. Team Sonic was the winner.

Next game was basketball. Sticks was trying to get the basketball from the other player but they pushed her away. Just as the weasel was about to shoot the ball in the hoop, Shadow grabbed the ball and dribbles it to the opposite direction of the basketball net.

The other team members tried to stop him but he jumps to the hoop and threw it into it. He then lands on his feet.

 ***BUZZZZZZZZZZ***

The timer buzzed that the game is over.

"Never try to knock a hedgehog down since we always turn into spikey balls" Shadow said.

"Whoohoo!" Sticks and Amy cheered for him.

 **xxx**

Next was the roller-skating race in the indoor track field.

The Sonic Team was skating close to each other and just as they are about to get to the finish line, Shadow skates faster and pushed the Lightning Bolts Society team aside.

Amy crossed the finish line and her friends cheered for her.

"Yes, go Amy!" Shadow cheered for her.

"That's my girl!" Sonic thumbs up his trademark. Amy lifted her arms in the air in victory.

 **xxx**

The final one was baseball; Tails threw the baseball towards Willy the walrus, he hits the ball with the bat and runs to the base. Shadow climbs on the fence and caught the ball with his baseball glove.

He threw the ball to Sticks and she caught it, tagging the player that tried to run to the second base.

"You're OUT!" she shouted at the weasel that ran away in fright.

Team Sonic was the winner.

"Yeah, we did it!" Shadow cheered and Nebula giggled at this.

"You did well Shadow! We couldn't do without you" Tails said.

"I got to admit it was fun working together this time, but I won't always be on the team" Shadow said.

"I know. Say, can't we count on you to play against Eggman's robots tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Well, maybe" Shadow shrugs. Just as he said that, Eggman drove his car in front of them with Cubot and Orbot.

"Hey! Team Sonic! Here's a little taste to what you're gonna feel like! When we mash your faces in the dirt tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman cackled evilly and drove away from them, making them cough from the dust.

"That was not fair!" Tails shouted while coughing.

"We will kick that doctor's butt tomorrow. Let's go have a drink" Shadow said. The Sonic team along with Shadow and Nebula walked to the beach to get a drink.

The End.


End file.
